Un dia nublado en mi corazon
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Nunca decidimos de quienes enamorarnos, solo ocurre y sufres el dolor de verlo querer a otro, mientras que tu no sabes que alguien mas te mira con ojos similares, esperando de que notes su presencia y aceptes sus sentimientos [Kise x Kagami x Yukio] TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Las calles de Tokyo estaban repletas de gente, unos tratando de llegar a su trabajo, otros solo les apetecía caminar en ese lugar viendo que eran lo único agradable en ese día; el cielo despejado totalmente dejando ver el cielo azul. Un rubio caminaba por esas calles, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una expresión de aburrimiento. Era sábado y era normal que no tuviera clases, el entrenador dio ese día libre y que las sesiones fotográficas se cancelaron porque faltaba la modelo que lo acompañara. Soltó por quinta vez un suspiro, mirando a varios lados para ver si encontraba algo interesante que hacer.

Recordo que Kasamatsu-sempai andaba bastante extraño desde hace unas semanas con el, parecía molestarse menos por sus tonterías, pero bastante disgustado por la llegada de sus fans en los entrenamientos, ¿estaría celoso?, claro, no todos los días tienes a un sequito de chicas que quieran confesarte tu amor. Pero después la descarto, el sempai también parecía menos avergonzado con las chicas, ¡hasta podía decir una oración completa!, sonrió divertido al recordar el incidente del otro dia cuando una chica le pidió unos apuntes y se los entrego con la cara parecida a un tomate, o al cabello de Kagami

Hablando del Rey de Roma, su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón, viendo en la pantalla un "Kagamicchi", sonrio al recordar que lo tenia gracias a Kuroko-y un soborno con el batido de vainilla-al principio solo era para molestar un poco al As de Seirin, y este le respondia con insultos recordándole a Aomine- bueno le hacia lo mismo si estaba aburrido-pero con el paso del tiempo que se hizo normal sus llamadas, a veces acordaban en jugar o que el rubio visitara su departamento a comer algo. No se hizo esperar y le contesto al chico

-Hola Kagamicchi~- le saludo algo infantil el chico mientras se sentaba en una banca vacía, después de tanto caminar se canso

-Kise quisiera que vinieras a mi departamento hoy-le dijo el pelirrojo, para después escuchar unos gritos y como le entendio fue en ingles parece-perdona, esta Alex...

-Si si anduvo desnuda de nuevo-le corto divertido recordando a la maestra del chico, la primera vez que visito el departamento de Kagami encontró a una peli verde-**_la verdad me confundo aun en el cabello de Alexandra :p_**\- semi desnuda paseando por el lugar,aun se sonroja cada vez que recuerda eso-¿Etto...para que me quieres?-pregunto curioso

-No tengo nada que hacer hoy, invite a Kuroko hoy pero me dijo que estaría con Akashi- le dijo medio serio, desde que empezó a relacionarse mas con el As de Seirin sabia de la leve atracción de este a Kuroko, no le sorprendía mucho esa noticia porque el también tenia una sensación de atracción a Aomine en el pasado. Y después de que el ex capitán suyo y el peli celeste confirmaran su relación, estuvo al lado de Kagami en esos momentos

-Kagamicchi~ no me gusta ser la segunda opción~ -Le medio lloriqueo fingiendo molestia

-Anda no seas dramático y trae tu maldito trasero de modelo aquí-le amenazo, Kise bufo el como se lo ordeno- comeremos algo y luego vemos que hacer

-¡Cállate y ven!-le grito para después cortar, este soltó otro suspiro para después sonreír entusiasmado, ya tenia algo que hacer en esa cuando iba a ir al departamento del pelirrojo recibió un mensaje, siendo de su capitán

**De: Yukiocchi**

**Asunto:Urgente**

**Kise te quiero ver en 10 minutos en el parque de siempre, necesito decirte algo importante, ¡rápido o te golpeare mas fuerte de lo normal!**

Valla que su querido capitán era muy enojón, pero no le quedo de otra que ir rápido, la comida de Kagami podía esperar un poco

/ * / * / * / * /

-¡Senpai!-grito el rubio cuando llego al parque, viendo de lejos al peli negro, con una cara algo malhumorada, pero cuando lo vio pareció aliviado. Cuando llego le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro del modelo

-Llegas tarde Kise-le reprendió, este dio una sonrisa apenada con una mano detrás de la cabeza

-¿Para que me querías Yukiocchi?-pregunto recordando para que iba, el peli negro se sonrojo un poco y miro a un lado, dándole mas curiosidad al rubio, ¿será que quería consejos para hablar con una chica?,sonrió divertido-¿te quieres confesar Yukiocchi?

-¡Baka!-le grito y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, este se sobo adolorido por eso pero vio sorprendido como el sonrojo se extendió por todo su rostro-si...me confesare Kise

-¿Y de quien se tra...?- no pudo continuar cuando sintió los labios de su capitán en un brusco movimiento sobre los suyos. El chico le había tomado por los hombros y choco sus labios en los del modelo, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza;Kise abrió sus ojos como platos sorprendido por la acción del chico, ¿era a el quien quería?, pero aun con ese beso no sintió nada. Sabia que la respuesta que le daría dolería mucho, entonces se quedo quieto hasta que Yukio se separo de manera lenta

-Te quiero...Kise Ryota-dijo con una mirada determinada en sus ojos, su agarre se volvió mas fuerte pero no al punto de querer lastimarlo-recién me doy cuenta de lo que siento por ti, tal vez no sientas nada ahora-dijo con dolor en la voz, cuando no sintió que le respondía el beso-pero si me das una oportunidad...

-Senpai no puedo-dijo entre serio y triste por decírselo, pero debía ser sincero y no lastimarlo mas- aunque aceptara el querer estar contigo, yo ya estoy interesado en alguien mas...si estoy contigo aun sin sentir nada por ti podría lastimarte demasiado- poniendo sus manos en los brazos de Yukio pidiendo que lo soltara, este lo hizo de manera lenta, viendo en sus ojos que cada palabra dicha de su boca, lo hería bastante-prefiero ser franco ahora que lastimar a la persona que admiro

-Lo entiendo...-dijo agachando la cabeza, Kise se dio media vuelta e intentar irse, pero una mano sobre su muñeca lo detuvo-¿puedo saber...de quien se trata?-Kise trato de pensar como responderle, pero giro su cabeza y dar una sonrisa que no seria para el nunca

-Me gusta Kagamicchi...

* * *

**¡Y le corto! será un two-shot esto asi que vere como hare la segunda parte de este fic, vale fui mala en poner de ese modo a Yukio pero debía poner algo de drama y creo que esto seria bastante entretenido**

**Neos:Solo se sabe que estas loca-dijo y recibió un golpe mio en la cabeza-¡mujer eso es bulling!**

**Yo:Piérdete ¬¬* no estoy loca asi que cállate si no quieres que llame a Seijunii**

**Neos:Vale me voy no quiero que me vengas llorando a que vuelva-me dijo y se fue del lugar, yo rodee los ojos**

**Yo: Bueno ignoren esa parte, espero les haya gustado esto :) se cuidan todos**

**¿Me mandan un revierws?**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de lo ocurrido con Kazamatsu, fue al departamento del pelirrojo, ya había aceptado totalmente que se enamoró de Kagami Taiga el as de Seirin, ¿pero qué pasaría después?, el pelirrojo no parecía tener ese tipo de interés con él y se desanimó un poco, tampoco le llegaría diciendo _"Kagamicchi estoy enamorado de ti y como mi sempai se confesó tuve que decirle la verdad, que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti ¿aun puedo venir a comer contigo?"_. Aunque eso fue bastante loco y aun siendo tan efusivo nunca lo diría tan atropellada

Llego al edificio donde estaba el departamento del chico, prefirió tomar las escaleras para así calmarse y que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido, pero sabiendo que esa atracción ya la sentía desde hace tiempo prefirió actuar con normalidad, prefería seguir como amigos y estar cerca de el a que su confesión arruinara todo

Cando se encontró frente a la puerta de Kagami respiro hondo, ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso de repente? Toco la puerta y escucho desde adentro un "ya voy"; no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando un chico pelirrojo y de ojos del mismo color le abriera la puerta

-Llegas tarde Kise, ¿Qué diablos estuviste haciendo?-pregunto molesto dejándolo pasar, y cuando el rubio paso por la puerta a sus fosas nasales entro el olor a comida casera

-Pues…me encontré con un compañero-dijo la verdad a medias, no podía decirle que su capitán le dijo que lo quería, ¡y que lo beso!, con solo recordarlo se sonrojo, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el chico tigre

-¿Por qué te sonrojaste tan de repente Kise? ¿No será que tienes fiebre?-pregunto poniendo su mano en la frente del chico, haciendo que se sonrojara más al tacto de su mano, alejándose un poco y sonreír nervioso

-Etto…recordé algo vergonzoso-dijo nervioso, apartando su mirada de la intensa que le daba Kagami, sentía que en cualquier momento no podría aguantar y tendría que salirse del lugar

-Como sea, ya está la comida, tengo mucha abre por estar esperándote- dijo Kagami tratando de calmar el momento, no quería recordare, bueno lo que recordara el rubio-Se fueron a sentar y empezaron a comer, como siempre el pelirrojo doble o triple ración, ¿Cómo podía comer tanto y que no le doliera el estómago?,Kise solo jugaba con la comida, apenas había probado bocado

Kagami lo miraba desde hace un rato y enarco la ceja, ¿Qué hizo enrojecer al chico de esa forma?, conociéndolo lo estaría contando hasta el más mínimo detalle y solo prefirió cambiar de tema cosa que lo extraño. Admitía que le empezó a gustar Kise desde que lo acompaño en su dolor cuando Kuroko dijo que tenía una relación con Akashi, y como buen amigo decidió darle un abrazo y felicitarlo.

Kise Ryota era alguien impulsivo, alegre, optimista y con un sequito de chicas que luego parecen violarlo con la mirada. Se sonrojo por ese pensamiento, el chico era atractivo a su manera y le causaba ciertos celos que sonriera a las chicas con amabilidad y aceptar sus regalos aunque no correspondiera sus sentimientos.

¿Y si eso fue lo que lo retraso tanto? Mirando al chico en frente suyo que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, tal vez una chica se le confeso y acepto….¡basta!, apretó su mano debajo de la mesa hasta hacerla un puño, solo eran amigos y así seria, Kise no podía fijarse en el, ¡eran hombres por kami?, pero…pero si fue con un hombre con quien estuvo?. Vale, ya se ponía muy dramático relacionado con el rubio pero eso hacia el amor.

Pero hoy lo haría

El verdadero asunto detrás de la comida era confesarle que lo quería, no eso no, ¡QUE LO AMABA!, y si no sentía nada por el no sabría cómo el mirarle a la cara al momento, pero no podía rendirse tan fácil hasta que ya no pudiera mas

-Kise…-le llamo nervios, este le miro curioso, ya había comido más de la mitad para que no pudiera hacer sentir mal al pelirrojo, y porque tenía hambre-¿vemos…a-alguna película?

-Claro Kagamicchi~-dijo con una sonrisa tan digna de el, esa que quería seguir viendo todos los días para seguir con su vida, esa sonrisa que no quería que se la diera a otro-pero veamos primero algo en la televisión

-Por mi no hay problema-levantando su plato y el del rubio, los dejo en el lavabo y fueron a la sala, el rubio prendió la tele y busco un canal para ver algo, y lo dejo en uno de videos musicales, ya había terminado el de una banda que no le era muy conocida que digamos, dando a paso a unas chicas, llamada "Ha-Ash" decia, la canción empezó y el y Kagami ya se habían acomodado en el sillón.

**_Desde que llegaste tu me cambiaste el universo destapaste cada sentimiento, siempre es tu mayor virtud desaparecer mis _**

**_ miedos me desarmas con tus argumentos _**

**_(Coro) _**

**_Yo jamás creí en las cosas del amor y tú lograste _**

**_transformar mi corazón _**

**_Te has vuelto cada sueño de mi almohada, mi café de _**

**_ las mañanas, la sonrisa que se escapa sin querer, te _**

**_has vuelto una respuesta anticipada, mi amuleto de batalla, _**

**_ mi pasado, mi presente y mí después, te amo más que ayer _**

**_ aaah _**

**_Desde que llegaste tu son mejores mis momentos a mi vida _**

**_ pones condimento _**

**_(Coro) _**

**_Yo jamás creí en las cosas del amor y tú lograste transformar _**

**_mi corazón _**

**_Te has vuelto cada sueño de mi almohada, mi café de las _**

**_ mañanas, la sonrisa que se escapa sin querer, te has _**

**_ vuelto una respuesta anticipada, mi amuleto de batalla, _**

**_mi pasado, mi presente y mí después _**

**_Y si amarte es un delito que me juzguen ahora mismo _**

**_culpable enamorada estoy de ti _**

**_(Coro) _**

**_Te has vuelto cada sueño de mi almohada, mi café de _**

**_ las mañanas, la sonrisa que se escapa sin querer, te _**

**_has vuelto una respuesta anticipada, mi amuleto de _**

**_ batalla, mi pasado, mi presente y mí después, te amo más que ayer _**

**_Te amo más que ayer (x2)_**

Por alguna razón la canción ue digna para ese momento, ambos se quería mas de lo que pudieron imaginar, pero por temor a que el otro se fuer da su lado no dejaba que hablaran sinceramente. Kagami que ya no pudo miro de manera seria al rubio

-Ryota…- le susurro de manera lenta, Kise volteo a verlo y se sorprendió de que le llamara por su nombre y le hablara de esa manera…sensual como pensaba el para sus adentros- tal vez no soy muy expresivo, o que sea todo un despistado para cualquier cosa. Tal vez sea que como más de lo debido o que odie a tu capitán por loco, pero te quiero confesar que Te Amo Kise Ryota, y eso nadie puede cambiar-termino para acercarse al rostro de Kise que estaba sorprendido por tal confesión, tal vez no la más romántica pero si una que hizo acelerar su corazón de manera rápida, fue cunado Kagami poso sus labios sobre el modelo, no era de esos besos bruscos o toscos que uno se espera de un chico asi, era uno casto y que tardo un poco en corresponder lo hizo de igual manera, rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo y acercarlo mas, Kagami rodeo su cintura de manera delicada y posesiva; después de unos minutos se separaron por aire, el rubio sonrió de manera tierna

-Yo también te amo Kagami Taigacchi-dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro, Kagami sonrió de igual manera para volver a besar al chico, quería aprovechar el momento pero no tan aceleradamente, le gustaba tomar las cosas con calma, se volvió a separar del chico

-Ryota… ¿serias mi novio?-pregunto algo avergonzado, no le era tan fácil el pedirlo después de que lo beso, pero no importo que viera lo mucho que lo quería, deseaba mostrar su relación en serio y no solo un juego

-Acepto Taiga-dijo contento y besándolo con ternura, el tampoco quería apresurarse en esos momentos

Después le contaría que paso con Kasamatzu, por ahora quería estar con su amado tigre todo lo posible


End file.
